prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 26, 2013 Smackdown results
The July 26, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 24, 2013 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Summary In their first-ever confrontation, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio found a way to ground the high-flying Rob Van Dam, while Damien Sandow became intimately acquainted with the Gulf of Mexico. SmackDown kicked off with a battle of “Messrs. Money in the Bank,” as Randy Orton squared off against Damien Sandow in a brutally physical bout. Sandow, the self-professed “uncrowned World Heavyweight Champion,” had fighting words for the Texas members of the WWE Universe before the bell, but Orton let his actions speak even louder inside the squared circle, preferring to trade blows instead of barbs. As the Friday night battle raged, Cody Rhodes made his way to ringside – stealing The Intellectual Savior of the Masses’ attention, and, more importantly, his coveted Money in the Bank contract. As he did, The Viper spun his haughty opponent around and directly into a ring-shaking RKO for the victory! Rhodes then circled back into the fallen Sandow's periphery, flaunting the stolen briefcase a bit before ultimately walking up the ramp and making his exit. CM Punk returned to SmackDown with a pointed message for former friend and business associate, Paul Heyman, and Heyman's monstrous client, Brock Lesnar. Just one week after “The Best vs. The Beast” showdown was set in stone for SummerSlam, Punk was in rare form, informing the fired-up Texas crowd that the pay-per-view blockbuster of a match is exactly what he wanted. Punk's scathing tongue-lashing reached its crescendo when he proclaimed that, “Brock’s biggest weakness is the fact that he trusts Paul Heyman.” The former WWE Champion then stated emphatically that it will be that trust that will lead to Lesnar's downfall. Just as Punk ramped up his rhetoric, though, Fandango shimmied his way down the ramp to cut in on The Straight Edge Superstar. Punk's answer: A GTS that left Fandango lying flat outside the ring. With The Shield stalking Mark Henry over the past several weeks, The World's Strongest Man has found himself in an unlikely alliance with The Usos of late. On SmackDown, that newfound partnership was put to the test as they took on The Prime Time Players & Wade Barrett in six-man tag team action. It was Henry who would ultimately be the deciding factor in the bout, planting Titus O’Neil with The World's Strongest Slam en route to a big Friday night victory. Now the question remains — will their SmackDown triumph put the wind at the trio's backs as they prepare to battle The Hounds of Justice Monday on Raw? Sandow searched for Rhodes and his Money in the Bank contract As the action continued on the blue brand, a briefcase-less Damien Sandow stalked the backstage area throughout SmackDown — including storming into recently appointed GM Vickie Guerrero's office — frantically asking everyone he crossed paths with if they’d seen Cody Rhodes. Before locking up with Rob Van Dam for the first time ever, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio chatted up new SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, telling her she “owes” him for pitting the titleholder against RVD. With WWE Champion John Cena allowed the opportunity to choose his SummerSlam opponent, Del Rio said he deserved the same chance. In the action that followed, RVD appeared well on his way to catapulting himself into that World Title picture. But after the high-flyer hit his opponent with a particularly flurried offensive assault, Del Rio took cover in the corner and repeatedly exclaimed, “No mas!” to the referee. Not understanding the champion, the official kept an advancing RVD at bay, allowing Del Rio to sneak in a brutal kick to the face and handing the ECW Original his first singles loss since returning to WWE. Looking to “clear the air” about her current mental and emotional states, Divas Champion AJ Lee talked about her (now defunct) relationship with Dolph Ziggler and her fractured friendship with Kaitlyn. To the surprise of many, AJ told the WWE Universe that she was just fine, thanks to her Divas Title. When The Showoff emerged to dispute AJ's claims of clarity, things took a turn for the worst, leading to an emotional outburst (read: full-blown temper tantrum) on the part of the Divas Champion. The unhinged Diva's explosion was quelled only when Kaitlyn appeared out of nowhere and crushed the pint-sized powder keg with a thundering Spear at ringside. Then, when Big E Langston went to check on AJ, Ziggler leveled his former buddy with the Famouser and left his past in a heap at ringside. With enigmatic leader Bray Wyatt looking on from his ringside rocking chair, “Family” members Luke Harper & Erick Rowan competed in their WWE debut match against Brodus Clay & Tensai. In what was an all-out brawl, Rowan & Harper displayed a frightening aggressiveness, and a massive splash by Rowan on “Sweet T” ended the match in a hurry. However, that wasn't the end for Tons of Funk, as Bray Wyatt chose to exert his seemingly hypnotic control over his followers, who cleared the path for him to further decimate Tensai. Wyatt then delivered another cryptic message to Kane, telling The Big Red Monster, “If you need me, I’ll be right here with all my friends! We’ve been waiting for you, Kane ... Look to the sky and follow the buzzards.” Zeb Colter accompanied Jack Swagger to the ring and spewed his warped rhetoric before launching into an emphatic “We the People!” proclamation. Captain Charisma then locked up with The Real American inside the ring, and Swagger dominated the match early on. But, wily ring veteran that he is, Christian found a way to roll out of The Patriot Lock, and then rammed Swagger shoulder-first into the steel ring post before dropping his controversial opponent with The Killswitch for the win! Christian didn't have much time to celebrate his victory, however, as Damien Sandow returned to the ring, still incensed that Cody Rhodes had absconded with his Money in the Bank contract and demanding that Rhodes be arrested for grand larceny and that Vickie Guerrero fire him for his actions. At the height of Sandow's rant inside the SmackDown ring, Cody suddenly appeared via the TitanTron, Money in the Bank briefcase in hand and standing in front of the Gulf of Mexico. After “the son of the son of a plumber” told his former tag team partner to “come get it,” Sandow rushed out of the arena to meet Rhodes and regain his goods. When the canceled cohorts finally came face to face, Sandow begged and pleaded with Rhodes. Telling Sandow he's “earned this,” Cody appeared ready to hand the case over, but instead chucked it into the drink! Sandow — who cannot swim, mind you — then launched into an epic freak-out. Contemplating the importance of the contents inside the case, however, Sandow jumped in anyway, flailing and panicking in the water before paddling back to shore defeated. From there, Mr. Money in the Bank could only watch as his briefcase — and the contract within — sank to the bottom of the Gulf. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses was left all wet – weeping and coughing up water as SmackDown went off the air. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Damien Sandow (11:36) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) & Mark Henry defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) & Wade Barrett (3:28) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Rob Van Dam (2:31) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron and Naomi) (1:05) *Christian defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (5:16) *Dark match: CM Punk defeated Fandango *Dark match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton v Damien Sandow SD_727_Photo_001.jpg SD_727_Photo_002.jpg SD_727_Photo_003.jpg SD_727_Photo_004.jpg SD_727_Photo_005.jpg SD_727_Photo_006.jpg SD_727_Photo_007.jpg SD_727_Photo_008.jpg SD_727_Photo_009.jpg SD_727_Photo_010.jpg SD_727_Photo_011.jpg SD_727_Photo_012.jpg SD_727_Photo_013.jpg SD_727_Photo_015.jpg SD_727_Photo_016.jpg SD_727_Photo_017.jpg SD_727_Photo_018.jpg SD_727_Photo_019.jpg SD_727_Photo_020.jpg SD_727_Photo_021.jpg SD_727_Photo_022.jpg SD_727_Photo_024.jpg SD_727_Photo_023.jpg SD_727_Photo_025.jpg SD_727_Photo_026.jpg SD_727_Photo_027.jpg SD_727_Photo_028.jpg SD_727_Photo_029.jpg SD_727_Photo_030.jpg SD_727_Photo_031.jpg SD_727_Photo_033.jpg SD_727_Photo_034.jpg SD_727_Photo_035.jpg Punk dropped a Pipebomb … and Fandango SD_727_Photo_037-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_038.jpg SD_727_Photo_039.jpg SD_727_Photo_040-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_041.jpg SD_727_Photo_042.jpg SD_727_Photo_043.jpg SD_727_Photo_044.jpg SD_727_Photo_045.jpg SD_727_Photo_046-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_047.jpg SD_727_Photo_048.jpg SD_727_Photo_049-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_050.jpg SD_727_Photo_051.jpg SD_727_Photo_052.jpg SD_727_Photo_053.jpg Six Man Tag Team Match SD_727_Photo_054.jpg SD_727_Photo_055.jpg SD_727_Photo_056.jpg SD_727_Photo_057.jpg SD_727_Photo_058-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_059.jpg SD_727_Photo_060.jpg SD_727_Photo_061.jpg SD_727_Photo_062-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_063-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_064-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_065.jpg SD_727_Photo_066-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_067.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Rob Van Dam SD_727_Photo_068.jpg SD_727_Photo_069.jpg SD_727_Photo_070.jpg SD_727_Photo_071-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_072.jpg SD_727_Photo_073.jpg SD_727_Photo_074.jpg SD_727_Photo_075-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_076-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_077.jpg SD_727_Photo_078.jpg SD_727_Photo_079.jpg SD_727_Photo_080-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_081-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_082.jpg AJ Lee delivered “State of Her Mind Address” SD_727_Photo_083.jpg SD_727_Photo_084.jpg SD_727_Photo_085-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_087.jpg SD_727_Photo_088.jpg SD_727_Photo_089.jpg SD_727_Photo_090-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_091.jpg SD_727_Photo_092.jpg SD_727_Photo_093.jpg SD_727_Photo_094-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_095-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_096-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_098.jpg SD_727_Photo_100-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_101-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_102.jpg The Wyatt Family v Tons of Funk SD_727_Photo_103.jpg SD_727_Photo_104-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_105-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_107.jpg SD_727_Photo_108-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_109.jpg SD_727_Photo_110-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_111-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_112-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_113-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_114-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_115.jpg SD_727_Photo_116.jpg SD_727_Photo_117.jpg SD_727_Photo_118-1.jpg Christian v Jack Swagger SD_727_Photo_119.jpg SD_727_Photo_120.jpg SD_727_Photo_121.jpg SD_727_Photo_122-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_123.jpg SD_727_Photo_124-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_125.jpg SD_727_Photo_126.jpg SD_727_Photo_127.jpg SD_727_Photo_128.jpg SD_727_Photo_129-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_131.jpg SD_727_Photo_132.jpg SD_727_Photo_133-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_134-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_135.jpg SD_727_Photo_136-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_137-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_138.jpg SD_727_Photo_139.jpg SD_727_Photo_140.jpg SD_727_Photo_141.jpg SD_727_Photo_142.jpg SD_727_Photo_143.jpg SD_727_Photo_144-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_145.jpg SD_727_Photo_146-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_147-1.jpg Cody Rhodes sunk Mr. Money in the Bank SD_727_Photo_149.jpg SD_727_Photo_150-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_151.jpg SD_727_Photo_152-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_153.jpg SD_727_Photo_154.jpg SD_727_Photo_155.jpg SD_727_Photo_156-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_157-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_161.jpg SD_727_Photo_162-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_163-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_164.jpg SD_727_Photo_165.jpg SD_727_Photo_166-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_167-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_168-1.jpg SD_727_Photo_169-1.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #727 at CAGEMATCH.net * #727 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events